thorcziahfandomcom-20200213-history
Toffi Tael
Toffi Tael 'is a feline from Gircish who set out on a long journey to find his missing sibling. After many years of traveling the world on his own, he eventually met two adventurers in which he soon joined company with. He was later tasked by his new comrades to carefully follow and observe the actions of one notorious pirate; Alebeard. Appearance Toffi is a small feline with black fur and yellow eyes. He wears a black leather jacket which he always keeps unbuttoned. Personality He is an inventive and playful cat with a habit of lying to strangers. He likes playing tricks but is an awful liar. Toffi hates being carried by other humans, but loves sitting on their shoulders or even on top of their heads. He also loves food above all else, and as most from his family, he is a huge glutton. Relationships Companions * 'Relius Halley. * Clay ''(deceased).' * 'Mangler.' * 'Hommar Rotvisha.' * 'An Pony.' * 'Oho.' * 'Osaka Yodoyabashi.' * 'Koji.' Family * 'Toshi Tael''' ''(sibling).' Acquaintances * '''Taurnomin Sealong.' * Fant Ele Ti. * Stig ''(former enemy and companion).' * '''Song '''(former companion).' * '''Nicolaus Scar' (former enemy).' * 'Alebeard ''(former companion).' * 'Zileas '(former companion).' Enemies * 'Barry.' * '''Chardonnay Blanc '(deceased).''' * '''Zertor ''(deceased).' * '''Phar '''(deceased).'' * Adornis. History Like most felines, Toffi grew up in a large family. One of his siblings, Toshi, said farewell and left one day. Toffi, and the rest of his family, never heard from Toshi again, and therefore feared something might have happened. About a year after the disappearance, the children of the Tael family began a search for their missing sibling. However, after a few years, they gave up. But, not Toffi. He swore to never give up until he knew exactly what had happened to Toshi Tael. Toffi had always had an extremely powerful sense of smell, even for a feline, and he could still smell his sibling with the winds from northeast. But the Tael family's economy started to sway. They were forced to sell furniture and soon even their whole home to get by. The Tael family left for a small saldi village where they found a cheap cottage to live in. It was never explicitly said to their faces, but they could hear the rumors that went around about them. As the only felines in the village, they felt oppressed. So after a few months, they moved again. This continued for over a year and Toffi could no longer stand not searching for his sibling any longer. He said goodbye to his family. At least now they had one less mouth to feed, he thought. Toffi hid aboard trading ships, sometimes even a pirate ship or two, sailing the world over for many years until he one day ended up on Kirmer. He could smell that Toshi was closer than ever. Toffi spent almost five years on Lal Oram and West World looking for his sibling. And then, on his way over to Celdin, he stole his ferry ticket from the wrong person. It was an old man who immediately saw through his lies. Relius Halley was his name. They made a deal and became traveling companions. With time, Toffi became very fond of his new found friends, and decided to put his desperate search for his sibling on hold. ...